Mirai Days
by Lexeh123
Summary: Story contains Mirai GohanxOC... Has several OCs... No cliche DBZ love story ;p please R&R (: all ocs belong to me and Ily.. Might be M later..


Author's Note: This story contains OCs. It is set in the MIRAI timeline. Don't like Mirai Gohan x OC, then press that back button. ;)

The young man rested his back against a boulder, his feet dipped into the cooling water and his gi pants rolled up. He had his old fishing rod in his hands, his five year old nephew sitting beside him. It was relaxing, his escape of the horrible world outside Mount Poazu, and he would celebrate his twenty third birthday fishing.

He sighed and looked down at his reflection in the water, as Lakota peered up at him. "Uncle Gohan, how come I'm not allowed to visit Bulma and Twunks in West City?" Gohan looked surprised as he glanced at the boy. The child resembled Gojie and Derek, and always hurt his heart to see his innocent eyes, so familiar to Gojie's. "I.. It's too dangerous right now, and besides, you're not old enough kiddo." Gohan answered, rubbing the boy's head. Lakota pouted and smacked his uncle's hand.

"It's not fair, I'm gonna turn six in two months! I'm old enough! Pleasseeee Gohaaaaan!"

"No."

"But Gohaaaaannnnnnn!"

"I said No, Lakota. It's not safe to travel, well for you, at least.."

Lakota frowned and looked down as he kicked his small feet in the water. "Don't do that, kiddo, you'll scare all the fish away." Gohan tried to joke, but his nephew scowled and kicked harder at the water. He sighed and laid back in the soft grass, looking up at the clouds. 'Just relax, and he'll calm down... Hopefully...' Gohan thought to himself.

He sat up, sensing lives dying in a small city close to Mount Poazu. He gritted his teeth and stood. "Lakota, run home to your gramma, okay? Tell her I'll be back when I can." Lakota looked like he was gonna ask to go, but he ran off back to the house, calling for Chi Chi.

In Dino City...

Sarang hid as well as she could in her spot. The Androids, well the smaller black haired boy and the little girl, had found the bunker and were attacking people inside. Sarang had managed to grab her close friend, Haley, into the cellar, before the Android children entered. "Sarang, w-we're gonna die!" Haley whispered, panicked. The diamond eyed girl glared at her friend, telling her to shut it.

"C'mon out and play!" A giddy girl voice called out, sending chills down their spines. The light footsteps were shut out from heavier boots following her. "Cas, there's no one here. Let's go." A very calm, very smooth male voice said. Fear was racing through both women's hearts as Cas stopped in front of the door. "No, let me check this door, you gotta be sure, Chuck!"

Before the child could open the door, a golden angel crashed in. At least, that's what it seemed like to Sarang as she looked out. "Oh, look Cousin Chuck! It's blondie!" Cas said, looking at the man. The angel stayed silent, keeping a close eye on the Android children, but also calculating how he was going to keep the last two survivors of the bunk alive and safe.

Sarang looked at the man, pleading with her eyes for him to save them. He merely nodded as a response before looking at Chuck and Cas. "I say we take this fight outside. More room." Gohan said, his mind already thinking of strategies.

The two nodded and flew out of the bunker, as Sarang stepped out. "You need to take your friend out of here.. It's not safe.." Gohan said, looking at her. "We don't have anywhere to g-"

"TAKE US WITH YOU! PLEASE!" Haley hollered, causing both the young adults to jump in surprise. "Gahh, Haley don't yell.." Sarang was worried that her friend's brashness would change the man's mind.

Gohan looked away and quickly flew out of the bunker. He needed to fight off these Androids before trying to take those two anywhere.

Gohan stood, his body tensed into a stance. His opponents watched, unblinking. Cas jumped forward, her smaller body shortly followed by Chuck's heavier body. She managed to catch Gohan in his ribs before backing off, letting Chuck take over. The two young men flew up into the skies, trading blow for blow as they tried to gain the upper hand. Gohan's brilliant emerald eyes met Chuck's ice cold ones as he blasted at the Android's son. Chuck merely swatted the oncoming ki away like a fly, and smirked.

"Someone's getting slower."

"Shut up."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Saiyan. Oh wait, it was Daddy Goku who was full Saiyan; you're just a mutt."

Gohan's jaw clenched tightly as he stared down Chuck. Both men were the same age, and maybe would have been friends, had this been a different timeline. However, it was not meant to be in this time. In this time, both wanted the other cold and lifeless beneath their feet.

The two men clashed again and again, as Cas grew bored. She kicked a rock, sending it flying through a building, causing it to groan like a dying animal. She pouted, and kicked more rocks, hoping to knock the abandoned building over.

"Cas, what're you doing?" Android 18 asked, as she landed beside her adopted daughter. "Huh, oh hi Mama! Chuck is fighting Blondie again, see?" She pointed up into the sky, where Chuck and Gohan continued their brutual fight. 18 chuckled to herself. "Well, your cousin seems to be doing just fine. How about we go look for some new clothes, hm?"

Cas' brown eyes lit up as she followed her mother into the sky, leaving Chuck and Gohan far behind. Gohan felt his breathing get shallow as the fight dragged on. How was he supposed to save those two girls when he could barely keep up with this stupid Android?

A well placed kick sent Gohan flying through the ceiling of the bunker, almost crushing Sarang on impact. She stared at him, and poked his shoulder, hoping he was still alive. A soft groan escaped Gohan's lips as she rolled him onto his back. "H-Haley, you were a nurse before all th-this, right? H-help him!" She asked, beckoning the frightened woman to hurry. Haley crouched beside her, and her small hands flew over his chest, trying to find any broken ribs.

"Hello, ladies... I see you found Blondie.. Do me a favor? Heal him up, and tell him to come back and fight when he's strong enough."

Sarang glared at the cocky man as he walked away, leaving the bunker. "Haley, we should leave the bunker, and take him somewhere safe.." She said, looking down at Gohan. "Good idea," Haley replied, "But where exactly?"

"Capsule Corp?"

"Too far.. That's in West City, and we're far from there.."

Sarang sighed and hung her head. They would have to drag the man into an abandoned building, one that wasn't too noticeable to hungry Androids. She climbed a ladder to see if she could spot one. "Haley, there's one a few blocks away from our bunker.. We could drag him there and be safe for a couple days.. Or until he heals.."

Haley nodded. "Well, how should we carry him? We're smaller than him, he's really muscled and heavy." Sarang thought for a minute. "Maybe we could drag him on top of a sheet of metal? The kind that's just laying around?" She said, peeling off a sheet. Haley stood and helped Sarang drag the metal over to Gohan. "One... Two... THREE!" With a groan, Sarang and Haley rolled the heavier Gohan onto the metal. "I think I broke my back, oh geez." Sarang said, rubbing her lower back.

A/N: Read and Review, if you'd like.


End file.
